


Explicit

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Overthinking, Porn Watching, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Sexuality, Sleeping Together, Snogging, Spooning, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of denying his sexuality, dating Mark is everything Nicky wanted.  Sex, however, is a whole other hurdle that he doesn't know if he can jump, especially after he realises Mark might want things he's not ready to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit

The door was hard against Nicky's back, everything else soft as he felt a hand slide gently inside his jacket, his head tilting up into the slow kiss he'd been drowning in for a good while now. It had been a bit of a joke when Mark had asked to walk him to his door, but Nicky was really glad he had, nervous excitement twisting in his stomach when Mark made a soft moan, pressing them together.

Nicky pulled back, felt himself throb in the confines of his trousers.  Dinner had been nice. He liked this, dating Mark. It had felt a strange decision when they saw each other every day, but he liked the specialness of it. Of pretending nothing was going on when they were at work, just hanging out like friends. The others didn't know anyway, which helped, but this made it feel more real, somehow. More urgent.

“Nicky,” Mark breathed, nose nuzzling into Nicky's cheek before his mouth was captured again, soft and wet and hot. The hand slid in a little further.

“You'd better go,” Nicky whispered back. Mark looked up, eyes dark, and Nicky blinked back. Wished he didn't want to drag Mark inside.

“Yeah.” The hand didn't move, but Mark pulled away. Nicky swallowed, saw a soft smile. “I had a nice night.”

“Me too.” He took Mark's hand, pulled it gently out of his jacket. It curled into his instead.

“You free tomorrow night?”

“You know I am.” Nicky smirked. They were recording all day tomorrow. It was nice, doing this one in Dublin, getting to go home during the day. Shane was made up that he got to spend time at home with Gillian and the baby. Nicky was glad too.

“Dinner?”

“I'll pick you up.” Nicky cupped a slightly stubbly cheek. “Fuck, you're beautiful.”

Mark went a little pink, nuzzling into his hand. A kiss touched the heel, soft soft lips. Nicky felt himself shiver. He leaned in for another kiss.

Mark broke it this time, just as it started to get heated again. Nicky could feel it, the stiff pressure in black trousers when he wound arms around Mark's waist, just wanting to feel him. Soft and warm and wrapping him up, everything he hadn't been able to admit for a long time that he wanted.

“I'd really better go.” Mark was flushed. Nicky felt hot.

“Yeah.” He pecked red lips quickly, pushed the other boy away. “Go on, then.”

“Yeah.” He got a lopsided grin, shy delight shining through blue eyes. Nicky felt himself melt. “Bye, Nicky.”

“See ya, Mark.” Mark faded into the dark of the garden path a few moments later. Nicky stood against the door until he heard the gate creak, the sound of a car starting, then purring away down the street.

Nicky tugged his jacket a little tighter, wishing he could still feel arms around him.

 

*

 

Nicky arrived a little early the next day. They didn't tend to start recording until the late morning at least, the official reason being that their voices needed to warm up a bit before they could start instead of being all croaky and clogged up with sleep. That was technically true.

The sleep-in wasn't part of it at all.

Nicky had always been a fairly early riser. They drilled that into you enough at football, though this morning he'd managed to stay in bed until eight, waking up slightly every now and then before shrugging and going back to sleep when he realised it was still ages until he had to be up.

Then he'd gotten a text from Mark.

**Thanks for last night. I had a good time xox**

He'd looked at it with bleary eyes, a smile crawling across his face. Mark did that to him, though. Had done that for a while. He'd fought it, god knew he had. It hadn't worked out with Georgina so he'd tried to date women for a little while, figured he'd better get back on the horse, that he wasn't getting any younger. Known all that time, though. That he was denying something. That he was trying to be someone he wasn't.

Then Mark had said it. He'd told Nicky and Shane together, the three of them a little drunk and sitting around at Shane's house. Opened his mouth nervously and... it had all rushed out. That Mark had been feeling what Nicky had, that he knew who he was and was sick of hiding it. And Shane had hugged Mark hard and told him he was so happy for him, that he could finally be honest with them.

Nicky hadn't known what to say.

Had said that it was fine. Of course it was. Had hugged him too, feeling like he'd missed out on something somewhere, like they were playing musical chairs and Mark had taken the last seat. So he'd stood there awkwardly and congratulated him, feeling like he didn't know where to put himself.

He slumped inside the studio and sat down, waving idly at the sound guys and heading for the fridge. Mark came in a moment later, shrugging off his jacket and smiling brightly when he saw Nicky already there.

“Hey!”

“Hiya.” They smiled shyly at each other. Nicky felt his heart flutter. He always felt like a kid at school when Mark was around, even if he was pushing twenty-seven and should be way cooler than this by now. “Sleep in?”

“Definitely,” Mark chuckled. “Bit tired after last night.”

“Really? What did you do?”

“Just a nice dinner with a special someone.” Nicky got a wink, bit his lip to hide the stupid giggle he could feel building in his chest. A hand squeezed his shoulder gently on the way past.

“Do you think it's going anywhere?”

“Could be. Bit early to tell.” When Mark came back it was with a bottle of water. He sank down beside Nicky, warm and soft against his side. “How was your evening?”

“Oh, you know. Just some slag.” He got a hard poke in the ribs and squawked, laughing when Mark did it again. “Get off it!”

“Fine.” Mark slumped back into his seat to take a sip of his drink. “Plans for tonight?”

“Nothing really. Ladies' choice.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Mark drawled, shot him a cheeky glare. “Thinking we could stay in.”

“Bit low rent.”

“Yeah, well, if we keep eating out we're going to get fat, and then we'll get in trouble.”

“I had a salad.”

“I'm going to get fat, and then I'll get in trouble,” Mark amended. Nicky squeezed his shoulder. Mark was gorgeous, but he saw the point. It had been a lot of pasta and red meat and desserts the last week. “Was thinking maybe I could cook. Why don't you come round and have a couple of drinks and we can watch a movie?”

“Sounds okay," Nicky hedged, though he felt a stab of uncertainty. They hadn't... done that. Gone that way yet. Hell, it had only been a month or so, and they hadn't had a night at either of their houses at all. He'd been over Mark's in the past, of course, with the lads or as friends, but not...

“If it's not okay...”

“No. It's fine.” He forced a smile, though Mark was starting to look concerned.

“You know I wouldn't rush...”

“I... I know.” He took in a deep breath, not sure why his heart was racing. Not sure why it mattered. He'd never had trouble with girls, particularly. He knew what he was supposed to be doing, where all the bits went. It was easy enough, especially when he'd been with Georgina so long they both knew what the other liked in bed.

He didn't know what he liked with men.

Didn't know...

“Nicky?”

“It's fine. I'd love to,” he said firmly. A sweet smile quirked at the corner of Mark's lips. Nicky felt himself glow a little, felt a hand squeeze his gently then let go. He could hear the others, Shane and Kian talking in the hallway, footsteps coming closer. Mark stood up.

“Come round about eight?”

“Okay,” Nicky agreed. Mark wandered off.

Nicky sat in his chair, trying to figure out how to feel.

 

*

 

Mark had been sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoelaces when Nicky had told him.

“Sorry, what?” Gorgeous blue eyes had looked suddenly up, surprised and confused while Nicky had stood there with both arms behind his back, wishing he could put it all back in.

“I...” He took a deep breath, knowing once he said it again that he definitely wouldn't be able to take it back. “I'm gay.”

“Oh.” Mark's foot dropped back to the floor, the laces of his left runner still undone and trailing on the floor. “Um.” He stared for a second, then smiled gently, patting the mattress next to him. Nicky sat. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Nicky admitted. Mark nodded.

“Fair enough.”

“I am, though.”

“Congratulations.”

“Yeah.” He looked down at his hands, started a little bit when a hand landed gently on his shoulder. It began to make slow circles, sweet and comforting. He found himself smiling even though all he wanted to do was cry. “Thought I'd tell you first, you know? I mean, you've done the whole...” He gestured weakly, wanting to put it into words, say how much he admired Mark, how totally brave and dignified he'd been through the whole thing. How Nicky was jealous, a little bit, because he was absolutely terrified.

“You looking at coming out, then?”

“No.” He wasn't. He really wasn't. It just... “I don't think so. I just...” He looked up at Mark. “I just needed to say it, you know? To someone.”

“Well, I'm honoured, I guess.” He got a gentle nudge. “I won't tell anyone. You can always talk to me.”

“Thanks.” He couldn't, though. Couldn't say the big thing, the one that came after this one. That he was a little bit in love with this quiet, sweet boy next to him. The hand on his shoulder reached over to pull him gently into a hug.

He buried his face in Mark's shoulder, felt strong arms squeeze him.

“You okay?”

“I guess.” He breathed in deep. “That's out there, then.”

“It is.” Mark didn't let go. “It'll be okay, you know? You haven't told anyone else?”

“No. Just...” He closed his eyes. “I'll figure it out later.” He felt Mark smile.

“I'm here if you need me.”

 

*

 

This was nice, sitting close on Mark's couch, the living room lit by the light of the TV. He'd been a little nervous when he'd come over, hadn't been sure at all that this was what he wanted to do, but Mark had greeted him cheerfully, put out some food, and they'd sat together just eating and talking, watching TV. It was like being at dinner together, but without the paranoia of someone wondering where the other two were, why they were dressed up.

Though that did have it's perks. It wasn't like Mark was going to try anything at a restaurant. They weren't exactly going to be snogging at the table or holding hands, not in public, and Nicky felt a little bad about that, that he was using that as a wedge between them. It was just...

He yawned. Mark glanced over, smiling at him. They were cuddling or anything, but they were sharing the same footrest, Nicky's toes kicking Mark's occasionally, getting affectionate nudges back. He rested his hand on Mark's knee. A kiss touched his cheek.

“Dessert?”

“In a bit, maybe.” He smiled when another kiss brushed his ear, feeling a shiver that ran down his neck. “That's nice.”

“Is it?” This one was a little open-mouthed. Nicky closed his eyes, lips parting slightly in a silent moan. Another one sucked just behind his ear, tickling into the hinge of his jaw. “Is that nice?”

“Yes.” He bit his lip. A hand slid into his, threaded their fingers together, squeezing together on Mark's knee.

“Do you want to... um...” Mark's breathing had sped up a little. Nicky gulped, wishing that wasn't affecting him. “You want to make out a bit?”

“I...” He shivered when their joined hands shifted, closing just above the knee, soft, strong flesh giving a little under his hand. Teeth nipped at his earlobe. Just for a moment. He swallowed, heard Mark do the same.

“I want you.”

“I...” God, shit, yes, yes, yes. “I...” He shuddered. Mark's hand was around his waist, palming up his side. Hot and grasping gently, fingers rolling. He gasped, heard Mark moan. “Mark...”

“So sexy...”

“Stop.”

It rang out in the living room. A whipcrack. Mark's hand froze, then started to pull away. Nicky wanted to cry.

“I'm really sorry.”

“It's fine. It's...” They both happened to look down at the same time. Mark went red, crossed his legs. Nicky did too.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's no big deal.” A chaste kiss pecked his nose. Nicky had to stop himself from catching it, dragging Mark into a hard snog, yanking off his clothes and...

And...

“I'm just not...”

“You're not ready. It's fine.” Mark's hand gathered his up, squeezing. “I didn't mean to push.”

“You didn't. I promise.” They exchanged awkward smiles. “I'd better go.”

“You don't have to.” The other hand touched his cheek, knuckles brushing down his jaw. “Stay for dessert. We'll put on another movie. I'm happy just to hang out, you know?”

“Oh.” Nicky had no idea what to say. Mark did it for him.

“You want another drink? I can make up the spare if you don't want to drive.”

“No, that's fine.” He couldn't do it, stay the night here with Mark. He knew Mark wouldn't try anything, but it felt too much. It was all just too much.

He bent in, kissing Mark's cheek.

“One more movie?”

“Cool.” An arm draped casually around him. Nicky smiled, laying his head on a strong shoulder.

 

*

 

They fell asleep during the movie. When Nicky woke up it was one in the morning and Mark's head was nestled on his chest, their arms draped off the side of the couch, his other squashed uncomfortably beside him.

He looked down, saw long eyelashes, lips parted in sleep. Ran a hand through dark, messy hair. Mark sighed, snuffling into his t-shirt.

“Hey,” he murmured. Mark didn't move. Nicky smiled to himself. Oh well, maybe he'd give him another five minutes.

He couldn't believe it had only been six months since he'd told Mark. It felt ages away. Only a month since he'd gotten up the courage to actually say something, though he supposed it wasn't really courage. Making up excuses to spend time together on their days off, calling Mark for stupid things and hearing the slightly baffled answer on the other end, like it was a bit strange Nicky calling him at seven in the morning to see if he knew what the movie was called, you know, the one with the guy because Nicky couldn't remember and it was driving him mad.

Then one night Nicky had just...

They'd been sitting on the bed in Nicky's hotel room, just talking. It was easy to talk to Mark. They didn't really talk about being gay, which Nicky sort of liked. He'd been expecting it, a little bit, had figured that was his identity now as far as Mark was concerned. It never came up unless he brought it up, though Like it was completely extraneous to who they were. Nicky was a little relieved, felt a bit stupid for thinking that it was something that defined them now, though maybe that was why he was so worried about it. Maybe he was letting it define him. Was concerned that it would, once people knew.

“So you broke up?”

“Yeah.” Mark sighed, leaning back against the cushions. “Like, I'm not devastated, but... it was fun. While it lasted.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.” Mark's smile was thin. “I feel like maybe it could have been something but... with everything else going on it's just too hard. It's the secrecy of everything. I have to meet someone, then I actually have to trust them enough to date them without thinking they're going to do a tell-all. Like, people know I'm gay, but I don't want some arsehole going to the papers like I was a conquest or something.”

“I get ya.” Nicky squeezed his wrist. “Why did you guys break up?”

“Honestly?” Mark chuckled slightly, blushing pink. He was drunk, they both were. Nicky watched blue eyes sparkle. “The sex was a bit shit.”

“Oh.” Nicky giggled, felt himself blush too. Mark and sex together was... “Really?”

“Yeah, like... I dunno. I know it sounds shallow but like... if it's not working it's not working. I mean, we tried things, and I don't think it was either of our fault, but we just didn't like...” His hands grasped the air like he was trying to put together two halfs of an egg. “Click. You know? Chemistry was fine, I guess. I fancied him. But when it came to it...”

“That's a shame.”

“Yeah. It wasn't anyone's fault, I don't think. We just liked different things.” He glanced at Nicky. “How about you? How's your love life?”

“Non-existent,” Nicky sighed. Mark snorted. “You're still the only person who knows.”

“Am I?” That got a sweet smile. Nicky smiled back. “Why?”

“Because...” He shook his head. “I know it sounds shitty, because you're amazing and brave. You are,” he said again, when he saw Mark go to protest. “I'm so proud of you, and I wish I could do that. Be...”

“So just do it.”

“That easy?”

“No, it's a fucking shitfight and I spent the whole time terrified and wanting to throw myself into traffic,” Mark laughed. “But it's a load off, I swear. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. Best thing I ever did.”

“Yeah.” Nicky bit his lip, not sure how to say this without sounding terrible. “I just... I don't want to be...” He sat up a bit, trying to think how to explain. “You're gay. Everyone knows you're gay.” Mark nodded. “So now... you're the gay one. You get asked about it in interviews, and people make assumptions about you because that's your label now, you know? I don't want people looking at me going 'that's Nicky, he's gay'. I just want them to go 'that's Nicky'.”

“Right.” Mark's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't look upset, more like he was trying to figure it out. “So... it's a bad thing, being gay?”

“No. No! God, I didn't say that. It just...” He looked at Mark, who was staring back. “It's amazing that you can be who you are. It just doesn't feel like who I _am_. Like, yes, I'm gay, but it's not my job description. And I've gotten so used to not being gay, to everyone thinking I'm not... I'd feel like people would think I'd been lying or something, and thinking I'm different than I was before. I don't feel different.”

“People label us all the time, though. We're in a boyband. We're in Westlife. We're... probably causing the downfall of modern music, if you listen to all the posers who hate us.”

“But those are things I _do_ , not who I _am_ ,” Nicky argued. “It's something I want to be on my own.”

“That sounds lonely."

“Maybe.” Nicky nodded. He looked up, saw Mark staring back at him earnestly. “I'm not that person, the one waving a flag on a rainbow float. I'm just not.” Mark nodded. “I'm me."

“You are.” A hand pushed hair away from his forehead. Nicky looked away, trying to stop himself shivering under Mark's touch. “You want a hug?”

“Yeah.” Nicky felt himself get wrapped up. Mark was warm, soft, smelled bloody amazing. Nicky closed his eyes as Mark's fingers ran gently up his back. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I feel like an arse.”

“You're not an arse,” Mark chuckled. “You're whoever you want to be.” Nicky felt himself relax, glad that Mark understood. Glad that he wasn't being kicked out for bringing down the tone of the whole damn community. “You want another drink?”

“Yes please.” They drew back a little. Mark smiled at him, his lips just there, and Nicky just... leaned in without meaning to.

There was the sharp trill of a phone, and they both started, Nicky's lips making contact with Mark's jaw when the other boy turned away.

“Erm.” Mark froze. Nicky froze. Lips pressed to stubble and Mark's hand still on his back. “Hi.”

“Hey. Sorry.” Nicky drew back slowly.

“Were you trying to kiss me?”

“No.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. The phone was still ringing, loud and shrill. Nicky sighed.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I fancy you.” He winced. Mark started to laugh, cheeks going a bit red, though that could have just been the drink.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” They studied each other carefully. Mark's hand was still on his back. The phone stopped ringing, the silence crashing back in around them. He saw Mark swallow, tilt his head slightly. Nicky felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Okay.” Mark nodded. Nicky nodded too, not sure what they were nodding about. “I'm drunk, so I'm gonna go back to my room, but...” He climbed off the bed, grabbed his phone. “After work tomorrow do you want to go out maybe? Have some dinner?”

“Okay.” Nicky hesitated. “Like a date?”

“Like a date.” Mark bent down, kissed him gently on the forehead. “I'll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah.” The door closed.

Nicky stared at it for a long time.

Now he was looking down at blue eyes that were cracking slowly open, a mouth drifting into a yawn. Mark looked up, gaze bleary and confused.

“Fell asleep.”

“We both did,” Nicky explained. Mark pushed himself up “I'd better go.”

“Yeah, okay.” He yawned again, covering his mouth and sinking onto the couch beside Nicky, smiling sleeping when he was done. “Should go to bed.” He leaned over, kissed Nicky's cheek gently. Nicky smiled, turning and capturing him in a kiss that was a little sour from sleep, his hands drifting up to settle on broad shoulders while arms wrapped slowly around his waist. “I really don't mind setting up the spare room,” Mark murmured. Nicky closed his eyes, sinking into another kiss. It probably made sense. It was late, and he was sleepy, didn't know if he should be driving.

“Okay,” he decided. Mark nodded, tracing his thumb over Nicky's eyebrow, down his jaw. It was a sweet touch, affectionate, and Nicky found himself shifting closer, wanting to wrap himself up in Mark's skin.

“Come on.” He was tugged gently off the couch. “Let's get you to bed.”

 

*

 

When Nicky woke it was early. He lay staring at the ceiling for a long time, trying to get his bearings a little bit. Mark's house. He yawned, stretched, looked around himself. Quite neat spare room, the blankets fresh and clean. He thought he could stay here for a bit longer maybe, wrapped up in warmth.

He really needed to pee.

Nicky heaved himself up, grudgingly starting to stagger out into the hall. The rest of the house was quiet – Mark not being up yet wasn't a huge surprise – and he started to play with his phone as he headed down the hallway, opening the bathroom door and sidling in. There were a few texts, sent through the night. One from Louis, saying he'd emailed over a demo for them to listen to.

By the time he left the bathroom the house was still silent. He sidled past Mark's door, peeked in to see him still fast asleep, conked out on his front in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He took a moment to admire the younger boy, long legs and thick calves, toes stretched out on the sheets, his arms wrapped around the pillow wedged under his head.

He wanted to go in. Go in there and kiss slowly down his spine, listen to Mark shiver awake and moan softly, the way he had last night when they'd been necking carefully on the couch.

And then...

He didn't know. Didn't bloody know. Knew about... sex, obviously. Gay sex. Which sounded like it was going to hurt and maybe be messy and he didn't know if he could _do_ that, if he was completely useless, some sort of stammering virgin who couldn't even do the thing that Mark probably expected. Would expect, once they finally got out of their clothes and down to it. Didn't know how he felt about... well, blowjobs. Handjobs. Touching someone who wasn't female, though that had always felt slightly more a chore than it should have been.

But not having sex with girls was different to actually having sex with guys.

He couldn't...

He left the door, heading back to his room. Then he remembered Louis' text and figured he had at least an hour until Mark woke. Didn't want to wake the boy, but didn't want to sneak out while he was sleeping either, be that guy.

Wanted to climb into bed with him and just be _held_. Feel Mark holding him, wrapping around him, feel... god, feel something hard and hot grinding into his lower back and kisses on his neck and fingers stroking down his front and...

He felt himself go hot, bit his lip to stave it off. Mark's laptop was on the desk in the study, closed. Nicky flipped it open. There was no password, it just loaded straight up, and Nicky went to his email to log in, clicking until he found the attachment.

He listened with Mark's headphones. It was a good song, a bit upbeat. Maybe not a single, but definitely a b-side.

He was about to close the laptop when he saw a folder in the start menu.

**Porn**

He paused, not sure what to think. It made sense, of course. He wasn't exactly unacquainted with the concept himself, though most of his fare had been when he'd been younger, desperately trying to get off to big boobs and girls spreading their legs and thinking if he could come to this he was alright, probably. He had, of course, because a wank was a wank, but...

He hadn't watched any gay porn. Paranoia, maybe, sure that he was about to be busted, or that someone would find his search history or something and then they'd _know_ , everyone would know that he...

That...

He opened the folder without thinking about it. It was pretty full. Maybe forty or fifty videos. He scrolled down, feeling his cheeks go pink, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

**Blonde twink rimming  
** **Daddy likes it hard  
** **Anal fuckfest  
** **Bareback creampie**

Nicky swallowed, continuing to scroll.

Um.

**Amateur fingering  
** **Face-fucking orgy  
** **Horny twinks 69 felching  
** **Fucked full of cum**

He was about the close the laptop, leg it out of the house before Mark woke. He didn't know how to feel entirely. Wasn't annoyed or anything. Mark had been mostly single up until a month ago, had been in the closet a long time until he'd come out, of course he was getting off. But...

Nicky clicked on a file. The headphones were still on, but he checked the connection anyway, making sure he wasn't about to blare something really inappropriate through the laptop speakers.

The video started. It was kind of cute, he supposed. The guys were hot. He leaned forward, one eye carefully on the door as they started making out on a couch, feeling himself react a little when one let out a soft moan and started flicking open the button-fly of the other.

Then oh.

Oh!

Fuck.

He couldn't look away. As one started sucking the other's cock, three fingers slamming in and out of his arse at the same time. The guy above him was going wild, knelt over him, fingers in his hair and shoving in hard, saying _really_ obscene things. After a minute or so Nicky watched him turn around, watched the other guy spread him open and start just... licking him. Absolutely going for it. He pulled back, and Nicky watched, startled, as he spat straight into the guy's crack, then bent back in, bare arsehole puckered and spreading open on a pointed tongue.

He swallowed hard, watched the guy getting licked lean over, putting his elbows on the floor while the other one knelt up behind him and...

He winced. That was... that was a rather big cock. Just... sliding in there. The face of the guy taking it crumpled in pleasure, mouth opening on a gasp. Then the guy behind started hammering, absolutely going for it. Nicky drew his knees up to his chest, glancing desperately at the door, hoping to hell he wasn't about to be caught.

He wasn't. When the video finished he peeked out into the hall, heard soft snores coming from a few doors down. He ducked back inside.

So that... that was it, then. What Mark... wanted. Wanted to do. With him. With...

Nicky took a deep breath, sank back down.

Okay.

He clicked on the next video.

 

*

 

Over an hour later Nicky couldn't figure out if he was turned on or seriously terrified. Some of it was nice, he supposed. He liked the snogging, and shit, some of the faces were quite quality. Some of the dialogue was... interesting. One guy just kept saying 'oh yeah' over and over, like he was really contributing to the conversation. He was starting to see a theme, though.

He watched as another guy drew back and spat in someone's arsehole. That was just... weird, but apparently it was a thing Mark liked. It was on at least five of the other videos he'd watched. As was deepthroating, dirty talk and... and fucking. Fuck there was a lot fucking.

There was a creak in the hall. Nicky started closing windows as fast as he could, heart slamming in his chest. A few seconds later the door was opened, Mark peering sleepily in.

“Hey. Whatcha doing?”

“Hi. Um. Just...” He could feel how red he was, probably looked horrible guilty. Mark didn't seem to notice, was flattening down bed-hair with one hand and yawning. “Louis sent us a new song.”

“Did he? Cool.” Mark scratched the back of his neck. “Any good?”

“Yeah, do you want...” Nicky began feverishly clicking back to the thing he'd come in for in the first place. Mark shrugged.

“Maybe later when I've woken up.” Mark yawned again, smiled. Nicky felt himself relax a little. Mark really was gorgeous, his shirt all twisted, revealing a little bit of hair on his stomach, the curve of a hip. “Want breakfast?”

“I really should go.”

“Up to you.” Mark leaned in the doorway, tilting his head. “You okay?”

“I'm fine.” Nicky forced a smile, shut down the laptop and stood up. Mark pulled him into a hug at the door. It was nice, strong arms around him, a kiss pressing gently to his cheek. “Maybe just toast for the road.”

“Sure.” A kiss nudged his mouth. He returned it. So soft. His arms wrapped around a solid waist, body swaying automatically into a warm embrace. “Use the shower if you want. I'll get you some coffee.”

“Thanks.” Nicky pecked his cheek. Mark smiled. “Mark...”

“Yeah?”

He hesitated. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too.” Mark squeezed tighter, then let go. Nicky felt his heart leap a little, felt a hand squeeze his as he stepped through the door and headed for the bathroom.

 

*

 

The waiter was flirting with Mark.

Nicky hadn't noticed at first. He was having a good night. It had been a few weeks since he'd crashed at Mark's house, found the porn on his laptop. And while it still nagged at him a little bit he'd been thoroughly distracted by how sweet Mark was being, and how suddenly he'd managed to fall in love with him.

Which wasn't something he was sharing yet, because that would be stupid. He didn't know if that was something he could stand by yet, anyway, if he was just swept up and getting ahead of himself, confusing the way Mark made him feel for thinking it was something more. That this was something with a future.

He didn't like the idea of a future without Mark.

The waiter touched Mark's arm again. He'd done that twice now. Nicky bit his lip, watching as Mark smiled back. The waiter buzzed away with their drink orders.

“Would you like an entree?”

“Yeah.” Nicky squinted at the menu. “Um.” A foot touched his gently under the table, making him smile. “That waiter's flirting with you.”

“I noticed,” Mark snorted, still looking at the menu. “It still weirds me out. Went a decade without being chatted up, and apparently now everything with a cock wants a go.” He chuckled to himself. Nicky felt himself go pink, looked back down at the appetiser list.

“Oh, right.” Mark glanced up.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just...” He shrugged to himself. “S'fine.”

“I'm not interested, if that's what you're thinking.”

“I know.” He forced a smile, looked up at earnest blue eyes. A foot poked him again, nudging playfully. The waiter came back to see what they wanted. He touched Mark's shoulder again and Nicky watched Mark smile back, chuckle a little bit when the guy made a joking comment about the breadsticks.

The rest of dinner was quiet. The food was good, Mark was gorgeous company, but Nicky couldn't find it in himself to relax. Mark went to the bathroom and while he hated himself for it he kept an eye on the waiter the whole time, tensing when he disappeared out the back, trying to convince himself that Mark wasn't taking way too long to come back. Trying to convince himself that Mark didn't smell like someone else. Someone who was apparently all too willing to...

Mark kissed him in the car. Nicky's eyes fell closed, fingers weaving into soft, dark hair.

“You want me to come in?”

Mark pulled back to look at him, looking surprised and hesitant in equal measure.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Nicky mumbled, not sure at all. Thinking he had to do something. That he wasn't willing to let Mark go, not for a second. “I'll come in, okay?”

“Okay.” Mark kissed him again, slid out. The door opened a second later, and he stepped out, taking Mark's hand, feeling it slide into his, strong and firm.

It was warm when they stepped inside. Mark made Nicky a cup of tea, They settled on the couch. Nicky slid carefully into the arm that wrapped around his shoulders and looked up when a kiss nudged his forehead.

“Thanks for tonight.”

“Thank you,” Mark replied. “I like dating you. It's nice.”

“Yeah?” He looked up hopefully, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. “I like it too.”

“Good.” Strong fingers drifted through his hair.

Nicky kissed him.

It wasn't soft, this one, though it started that way. He felt hungry, groaned when Mark's mouth parted, when a tongue slid across his bottom lip, his own meeting it, slick and wet and perfect. Felt a hand slide into his jacket, a rumbling moan that jolted into him like a hot spear.

“Need you,” Nicky whispered, heard Mark's breath quicken. “Take me upstairs.”

Mark's mouth caught his again, the hand sliding deeper, squeezing on the small of his back, drifting a little lower again. Nicky shivered when it closed on his arse, when his own hand slid up Mark's thigh, trembling with anticipation, feeling Mark tremble back, feeling him press into it.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Nicky managed. “I want you.”

“God...” Mark was up, Nicky giggling when he was yanked up too, when he was pinned against Mark, teeth digging playfully into his throat and gnawing, a cheeky growl rumbling into his flesh and down his spine, leaving him hot and desperate when the hands on his arse tightened. They drew apart enough to look at each other, Nicky still laughing nervously, Mark smirking like he was waiting for permission.

Nicky took his hand.

“Come on.”

 

*

 

“You're sure?”

“I'm sure.” It was about the fifth time Mark had asked. Nicky kind of needed him to stop asking, because he was fairly certain he was going to say no the next time. He wasn't sure. He really wasn't, but...

He arched suddenly, a shudder of pleasure grasping through him where a tongue slid up his collarbone. Mark's jacket was on the floor. Nicky's too. Their shirts were half unbuttoned and Nicky needed his off because he felt hot, sizzling and fragile when fingers slid up, pressing into his side under his shirt, Mark's mouth still moving downwards and...

“Oh...” He bit his lip to hold back an embarrassing whimper. Mark looked up, lips red, eyes dark.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Keep going?”

“Yeah.” He carded his fingers through Mark's hair, felt him press into it. “I um.” Nicky sucked in a deep breath. “Come here.”

Mark slid back up. Nicky rolled them over, kissing him hard, heard a surprised, laughing yelp when he landed on top. Then Nicky was sliding down, yanking open Mark's trousers and listening to him gasp like he wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

Mark was hard. Really hard. He heard a soft whimper, watched Mark's hand wrap around the shaft, squeezing gently like Nicky tended to do himself when he wanted to hold back. Thick and hard, slipping slowly through a strong grip. Nicky licked his lips, trying to steel himself. He was doing this. He was going to do this. For Mark.

The moan he got when he wrapped his lips around the head was incentive enough. It was gorgeous, a deep thrumming breath, punctuated by the tiniest gasp. Fingers slid through his hair, his own hand sliding up the shaft and trying to guide it. Mark moaned again, hips lifting.

“Nicky...” he breathed. Nicky opened his mouth wider.

Gagged. Shit. Tried to pull back. Gagged again. Mark was making gorgeous, soft whimpers, didn't seem to notice, so he kept going, driving down as hard as he could, pulling back up, trying to work past what his own body wanted to do. Tried to use his tongue, which was really awkward, like trying to eat an ice-cream with a mouth full of marbles.

He pulled off, coughing slightly and feeling tears sting his eyes. Mark looked down.

“You okay?”

“Yep. Yeah.” He tried to clear his throat. Yanked Mark's trousers all the way off, getting a giggle when they caught on his feet. Bent down again, licking carefully over his balls, lifting them out of the way and...

Okay. Yeah. He could...

He gave it a hesitant lick, felt it clench against his tongue, heard Mark gasp. Wasn't sure what sort of gasp, whether it was surprise or pleasure or what, but he did it again. Wasn't at all sure about the taste, was trying not to think about what this end was usually used for, and thinking this wasn't as hairless as it had been in that video. He poked it with his tongue, drew back a little, then paused, trying to make his mouth wet.

He spat.

“Whoa.” Feet shoved his shoulders away. He looked up, caught surprised laughter. “What are you doing?”

“Um...” Shit. Shit. He'd fucked this up. Shit. “You should fuck me.” He climbed back up, yanking Mark into a kiss, felt it get returned after a moment's stuttering surprise. “Fuck my arse, baby, I want it. Want your big cock...”

“What?” Mark looked confused, was starting to laugh. Nicky felt more confused. “If... that's what you want.”

“Yeah. You should...” He bit his lip, trying to steel himself. This was not going well. Mark looked a little softer. Nicky didn't think he could get an erection right now if he tried. “Or... or finger you? I could do that?”

“Um.” Mark looked like he was about to laugh again. Nicky felt himself go bright red. Mark sat up. “Okay, what's going on?”

“We're having sex.”

“I... don't think we are.” Nicky couldn't look at him, sat back on his knees, face flaming and a sick roll of embarrassment swirling in his stomach. “Nicky?”

“I'll... I'll go.” Nicky climbed off the bed, buttoning his shirt. He was down the stairs in a heartbeat, feet pounding almost as loudly as the blood rushing through his ears. Mark caught him at the front door.

“Nicky.”

“I'm sorry.” He pulled away. “I have to be...”

“Whoa, wait.” A hand grabbed his wrist. “What the hell's going on?”

“This was a mistake.” There was no way he could look Mark in the eye, stared at his chest instead. Mark still wasn't wearing trousers, his shirt unbuttoned, naked below the waist. He was still a bit hard, Nicky could see it when he glanced down. “I can't...”

“Can't what?”

“I can't...” He took a deep breath. “I can't be... what you want me to be, okay? I just can't.” He looked up a little more, managed to go about as far as Mark's chin before stopping. “You want someone who can... do all that stuff and I... I don't know what I want but it isn't that. It isn't...” A hand cupped his cheek. “I tried. I did, but... maybe this just isn't me, you know? Maybe we're just not compatible.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Nicky couldn't reply. Mark's fingers stroked over his ear, down his jaw. A thumb brushed his bottom lip. “Nicky. Look at me.” He did, dreading it. Mark peered back at him, blue eyes confused and concerned.

“You...” He shook his head, pulling away. “I have to go.”

“You need to stay here and tell me what's going on.” Mark bent down a little, bringing them face to face. “I'm going to put on some pants. You go get the kettle on again, okay? Black with one.” Nicky nodded. “Don't run away.” Nicky nodded, not wanting to say that he'd been intending to do just that. Mark let go, disappearing up the stairs.

Nicky headed for the kitchen.

 

*

 

They ended up sitting on the couch again, cross-legged at opposite ends, Nicky trying to figure out some way to dig a hole in the cushions and tunnel through to another dimension. Because this was happening, and it was never going to not have happened. He was going to have to go to work every single day and look at Mark, sit there and want him and not have him and know that it was his own stupid fault.

A hand touched his knee.

“Nicky.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. The hand caught his.

“What's going on?”

“I don't know what you mean,” he said lamely. Mark bit out an awkward laugh.

“Nicky...” Mark sighed. “Look, here's what happened for me, alright?” He squeezed Nicky's hand. “I had a really nice dinner with a boy I like. I've liked this boy for quite a while, and I thought things were going really well. He wasn't ready to have sex yet, and I respected that. Sound about right so far?” Nicky nodded.

“And then...” Mark continued, a laugh infecting his voice, just a little bit, “he threw himself at me all of a sudden, just about chewed my cock off, tried to jam his tongue in my arse, spat on me, and asked me to fuck him like something out of a bad porno. So I'd have to say I'm a bit surprised and wouldn't mind an explanation.” Mark's finger caught his chin, nudging him up. Nicky bit his lip.

“I...” Mark was still looking at him, eyes soft and curious, just as sweet as they'd ever been. “I was just trying to...” He gulped back his embarrassment. “I thought it was what you wanted.” Mark's eyes widened.

“What gave you that impression?”

“Just...” He shook his head. “You broke up with that last guy because the sex was crap and like... I didn't want you to leave me when you found out...”

“Found out what?”

“I have no idea what I'm doing,” Nicky admitted. “And then I found all this porn on your computer and I figured that was... what you wanted.” He looked away again. There was dead silence from the boy across from him, and he shifted awkwardly, wondering if he could bolt for the door before Mark caught him.

Mark started to laugh.

Nicky looked up, surprised. It was a good laugh, throaty and deep, the same way Mark laughed when he was watching a really funny movie, eyes crinkling and head tipped back. Nicky drew his knees a little closer to his chest, burying his chin in his arms and trying to hide.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled. Mark looked up, wiping tears from his eyes, chest still heaving with laughter.

“Nicky...” Mark covered his mouth, still hiccuping into it. “Nicky, I'm sorry, but...” He coughed out another laugh, teeth digging into his lower lip, eyes bright with tears of mirth. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll...” He stood up, ducked into the kitchen for a second. Nicky sat frozen on the couch, heard him giggle from the other room. When he came back he was breathing a little hard and looked like he was trying to keep himself under control. He sat back down. “Okay.” His hands gathered Nicky's up. “Nicky.”

“Mark,” Nicky echoed numbly.

“Nicky,” Mark said again. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Nicky breathed. A kiss brushed his cheek.

“And I want to have sex with you.”

“Yeah.”

“What do _you_ want?”

“I...” He shook his head. “I don't know. I've never...” He looked up. At pale skin and flushed cheeks and soft blue eyes, at a small, sweet smile on full lips. “I don't know. I feel like...” He sighed. “I'm gay.”

“Brilliant.”

“Yeah,” Nicky mumbled. “But like... am I? I mean, I had sex with girls and it was okay. I could... get off. I got how it all worked and I could do that, but it wasn't... right, you know? For me. But boys are...”

“You like boys.”

“I do.” Nicky nodded. “I like... the way they look and feel and... and smell and I like...” He breathed out shakily. “I like those things about you.”

“Thanks.”

“But I don't know what to...” He bit his lip, trying to find the right words. “I really don't want a dick in my arse. I really don't.”

“Okay,” Mark shrugged. Nicky looked up in surprise. “Me neither.”

“But...”

“Nicky...” Mark reached out, and Nicky let himself be pulled into a hug, a kiss pressing to his ear. “I really think you're overthinking this.” Mark pulled back a little to look him in the eye. “Just because I want to have sex with you it doesn't mean...” He caught Nicky's hand. “Sex is whatever the fuck you want it to be. It's fine. You don't have to prove anything to me.”

“But... your other boyfriend.”

“Yeah, well, my other boyfriend wasn't you.” He smiled. “He liked things I didn't like. I liked things he didn't, and it wasn't enough any more. For either of us. You don't have to try to be...” Mark sighed. “Why were you snooping on my laptop anyway?”

“It was an accident,” Nicky admitted. “I was checking my email and I saw the folder and I just...”

“Did you happen to notice that most of them were downloaded like three years ago?” Mark chuckled. Nicky shrugged. “I was horny, I was too scared to go after anyone, and I was still busy figuring myself out. Most of it was pretty hot, but it's porn. It's supposed to be ridiculous and over the top.”

“You liked it, though?”

“I like watching action movies. It doesn't mean I want to personally start a gunfight on an airplane,” Mark pointed out. “It's fun to watch. Most of it's pretty stupid, though. Straight porn too, to be fair. Like, did you expect the girls you slept with to look like blowup dolls and have screaming orgasms for no reason?” Nicky shrugged. If he was honest, when he'd been sleeping with girls he'd been trying to do what he thought they wanted too. Just so they wouldn't find out he was a fraud. Playing the part and hoping...

He buried his face in his hands, heard Mark chuckle.

“I'm an idiot.”

“No, you're gorgeous.” Mark kissed his hair and squeezed him tighter. Nicky groaned, feeling utterly foolish. “I like dating you. I thought it was going really well.”

“Me too,” Nicky murmured. A hand drifted slowly down his back, sending ripples of soft pleasure up his spine. Despite everything Mark's touch was utterly intoxicating, slow and warm. He almost purred, nuzzling into a stubbly jaw. He felt Mark smile.

“Come upstairs,” Mark urged. “Sleep over with me, okay? Nothing else. Just...” He kissed Nicky's ear. “You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that.”

“Yeah?” Nicky looked up. He'd wanted that too. God, so much. Had been too frightened something would happen, that Mark would take it as encouragement for more. “Me too,” he admitted.

Mark took him upstairs.

 

*

 

He woke to Mark spooned to his back, both of them in their boxers. It was late, sunlight streaming through the window, the bed soft and warm, blankets wrapped around them. He shifted, squinting in the sunlight, and felt big, strong hands clench slowly on his stomach, pushed up under his shirt and palming his belly. Felt soft breaths puff over the back of his neck.

Stiffness against his arse.

He let it stay. It wasn't doing anything, and god knew he was in the same predicament, though when he shifted again, felt it nudge against the small of his back, he felt a little thrill he hadn't expected. Something hot and sharp that made him lose his breath for a second, made his eyes flutter closed when he felt it rub against him, Mark's hands a brand on his stomach.

“Mm,” Mark muttered, and when Nicky looked over he saw eyes cracking open, a sleepy smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Nicky croaked. Mark's hands pulled them tighter together, and Nicky closed his eyes, sinking into the warmth of it, feeling slow kisses suck at his nape, chest hair crush to his back. He shivered, felt Mark press a little tighter.

“Sleep okay?”

“Yeah.” He let out a soft moan when he felt teeth scrape his shoulder for a moment. Thought about pushing Mark off, stopping it like he usually did, and then realised he didn't want that. Wanted this, feeling safe and wanted, feeling a hand slowly start to stroke up and down his chest. He snuggled back into Mark, pushing his arse back carefully, not wanting to look too much like he was inviting something, but liking the feel of it. Of feeling Mark reacting to him, because of him.

“Should we get up?”

“No,” Nicky breathed. “Want you to keep doing that.” He heard a soft, playful growl, felt teeth again a moment later. His hand found Mark's, pulled it back down to rest on his belly, just above the elastic of his boxers. Felt it clench slowly, not able to believe how much it was affecting him, not able to explain how a touch _almost_ there could be more erotic than being touched by someone he didn't want. He felt hot, impossibly turned on. Another kiss sucked at the back of his neck.

“What else do you want?”

“I...” He arched into Mark's touch. The other hand was moving up. Playing at his nipples slowly, first one, then the other, the lightest tease. Brushing slowly as the other hand grasped at his belly, fingertips tugging gently at the hair just beneath the elastic. “Oh...” He gasped out a moan, heard Mark echo it.

“So sexy,” Mark breathed. “I want you.”

“Please...” Nicky pushed back again without meaning to, felt them grind together. Felt Mark shudder, his mouth wet against Nicky's ear. “Please please please.”

“Tell me.” Nicky caught his hand, moved it down. Groaned when it wrapped around him over his boxers. Mark chuckled, his thumb moving slowly on the head.

“There,” Nicky gasped. “Touch me.”

“Yes...” A playful lick at his ear, a soft nip. “Feels so good.” His hips moved forward again, and that felt amazing. Hard and hot. Grinding slowly, setting a rhythm against the curve of his arse. Nicky felt his skin prickle with anticipation. Totally glorious. He captured the hand on his chest, squeezing it as the other slid beneath the elastic.

He gasped, arched. Hot grip, tight and strong, fingers moving and he was on fire. Soft gasps in his ear, Mark's hips still moving against him and this was _not_ the same as doing it on his own, _not_ the same as doing it with a girl.

This was...

He cried out, felt his toes curl. Mark swallowed next to his ear, let out a soft whine. Nicky squeezed his hand. Felt it squeeze back. Connection and electricity, Mark's grip almost painfully tight on his hand, perfectly perfect on his cock. Speeding up and god, oh god, oh god, oh...

“Mark...” he gasped. “Mark, I...”

“Jesus, yes,” Mark breathed back. “You're so beautiful. I...” He groaned. “Oh god, Nicky...” His hips snapped, stilled, snapped again. “Ah...” Teeth slid down his throat. “Fuck I want you. Wanted you. Just like this...” The hand left his grip, slid over Nicky's nipples again, pinching and teasing. Nicky cried out, his suddenly free hand clawing at the pillow. “I'm gonna come, love. You're gonna make me...”

Nicky felt it spike, ripple away while he tried to make it last. Felt it spike again. Hard and snapping through him. A thumb stroked up the length of him, hand turning over and tugging from root to tip.

“Marky...” He bit his lip, felt it hit. Felt Mark breathe harder in his ear. “Oh, I'm... I...” He shuddered, tensed. Mark's hand tightened.

He went with startled, croaking cry, felt it hit harder than he'd expected. A rush, total and consuming, like this was the first time he'd come in his life, which later he'd think maybe it was. The first time it had been honest, been real. Been comfortable and with someone he needed, desperately needed.

He wasn't thinking about that, though. Not right now. Wasn't thinking about much at all except the hand on him, the way Mark was pushing at him, rolling him onto his front when he was done, their hands linking together. One was still a sticky mess, the other dry and warm, his chest heaving and everything overblown with sensitivity, Mark rocking on top of him and...

“Nicky,” Mark murmured, grinding down harder. “Oh fuck, Nicky...”

Afterwards, curled up to a strong chest, Nicky yawned and felt fingers slip slowly through his hair. The clean ones, obviously. The other ones had been wiped playfully on his back and were now curled around his naked bum, holding him. He'd pulled off his boxers and used them to wipe up the rest of the mess. Mark kissed him gently, lips red and swollen on his.

“Alright?”

“Yeah.” Nicky closed his eyes, smiling when kisses slowly drifted down his jaw. “Really really good.”

“Good.” The hand on his bum patted gently. “I need to pee.”

“Me too,” Nicky admitted. “Not yet.”

“Okay,” Mark chuckled. “For you, I'll hold it.”

“I should hope so.” He opened his eyes, looked up. “Sorry. About last night.” He felt himself blush, but it needed to be said. He felt utterly foolish, but so totally spent he couldn't find it in himself to care that much. Not right now.

“It's fine,” Mark snorted. “Don't worry, I had no idea what I was doing the first time either.”

“Did you try to spit on someone, though?”

“Can't say I did, sorry.” They both giggled. “This was a nice first time.”

“It was.” Nicky sighed contentedly. “I want to tell my parents.” He looked up, saw Mark's slight surprise. “That I'm gay. That we're...” He hesitated, then continued when he saw the encouraging smile. “That we're together?”

“Okay.” Mark nodded. Nicky felt himself glow. “Sure. Yeah. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. I should... do this on my own.” He took a deep breath. “Because it's me, you know? This is who I am. I need to start...” He felt himself start to panic and stopped talking. Didn't want to overthink it or he knew he'd bottle it.

“Anything you need.”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes again, snuggled up into Mark's shoulder just to feel the warmth, the safety of the man underneath him. “Thanks, Marky. Really. I... I'm glad I have you. I just...” He smiled to himself. Mark kissed his hair. “Thanks.”

“I'm glad too.” Arms squeezed him tighter, then loosened. “I really have to pee, though. Get off.”

“Fine.” Nicky rolled off, laughing as Mark scrambled off the bed and dashed for the en suite. He heard a sigh of relief a moment later, the splash of urine on porcelain. “Hey, you're into that, though, right? Golden showers? I thought I saw that in one of your videos.”

“Fuck off, Nicky!” Mark laughed. “Not a chance.”

“What about the fisting? Is that something we're doing?”

“Nicky!” He heard Mark giggle, and Nicky climbed out of bed, went to the door just as Mark turned around, rolling his eyes. He smiled, saw Mark grin back, starkers and gorgeous in the late-morning sunlight. Mark gestured at the shower. “Get in.”

“Why? Is this a kink too?”

“No, this is because we're both covered in cum,” Mark explained. “But after we shower I'm going to make you breakfast.”

“Okay.” Nicky stepped in, turned on the tap. A moment later Mark was snuggled up behind him, kissing his neck slowly through the water, hot on his skin. A hand slid around to his front.

“How's this working for you?”

“Oh.” Nicky tipped his head back against a shoulder, saw the glimpse of a small smile through rushing water. “That'll work.”

 


End file.
